


Celestial Coloring

by Ice_Star



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, Silly, Slice of Life, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Star/pseuds/Ice_Star
Summary: Celestia makes her first friend. Maybe.





	Celestial Coloring

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/334467/29/missing-pages-scrawled-footnotes/celestial-coloring-drabble-minific

Her bobbed pink mane swished softly in the beams of sunlight and summer air pouring through the window far above her tiny white body, where even her young wings could not take her. She was barely old enough to flap them in mock-flight, but she still fluttered them in agitation.

Celestia's magenta eyes looked down at her drawing - a completely nonsensical and incomprehensible array of lines drawn in clumsy thick crayons that had to be held by her toddler hooves since her magic only came in small spurts, all of which were too weak to accomplish anything.

Maybe it was a castle - there was certainly a lot of gray in one large slab shape that might have been a foalish interpretation of her home in the Everfree Forest she had yet to ever see. The little filly had barely seen the gardens themselves, and that was because she had a habit of losing her shiny mane clips and crying when her mother and father couldn't find them. It wasn't her fault that she only liked to play in the flower beds instead of climb the big, scary trees that her perfect picture couldn't have.

She had colored what was definitely a sky in perfect pink, and the liberal use of that particular color to replicate her favorite hour - dawn - clearly demonstrated that it was her favorite.

In front of the maybe-castle on surprisingly neat-looking grass, three shapes half-stood and half-floated on the ground. Celestia was never going to grow up with the ability to draw more than a basic oval-petaled flower, but at least she had put her heart into scratching out three Alicorn shapes with crayons that she also liked to hold in her mouth when nopony was watching.

Sure, she accidently gave her father, High King Noctus - a god who was loved and feared - five legs instead of four, but she tried. And she may have drawn her own mane far too long - she wanted to grow it out! - but her circle-and-stick picture self at least looked like equine instead of eldritch.

Lumina, prophetess and god-queen of the realm had never looked more ugly than in her daughter's drawings. Her tall legs were sky-scraping stilts, though she was shorter than her husband. Her slender frame was completely marred and instead replaced with a large sphere for her body and head. A crude face, horn, wings, mane, and mark adorned it and her swishing tail made burnt broom bristles look lovely. Celestia thought the version of her mother that she had so proudly put onto paper was very nice. Her mother was with foal, but Celestia didn't really know what that meant because she didn't see any other foals. That new brother or sister that she was promised hadn't appeared at all. Perhaps it was in revenge that Celestia decided to draw her mother like she were a blimp.

Yet the world wouldn't know what evil schemes ran through her head as she grinned widely, admiring her work.

Why?

Because at that moment something landed on the paper that Celestia's feeble magic aura held.

She dropped the portrait of her family, eyes wide as though she had seen the end.

"MAMA! SPIDER!"


End file.
